This specification relates to data processing and identifying an image evocative of an entity.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources such as video or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can identify resources in response to a text search query that includes one or more search phrases (i.e., one or more words) or non-text input such as audio, images, or video that is input as a search query. The search system ranks the resources based on measures of relevance of the resources to the search query and/or measures of quality of the resources. In turn, the search system selects a quantity of the ranked resources and provides search results that link to the selected resources. The search results are typically ordered for viewing according to the rank of the resource to which the search result links, and provided in a search results page.